everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosalyn Blume
Rosalyn Blume is the energetic daughter of Rose red who is a rebel. Age:15 Roommate:Shcnee Flower Alignments: rebels Secret Hearts Desire: To not be overshadowed by my cousin in the story.Take me out and it wouldn't matter at all.I wish I was more important. My " magic " touch: Well even though Snow in the fairytale is the one who marries the prince I was born with Animal Empathy meaning I can empathize with animal and also I can heal them. Storybook romance status: I am in love with William Bear even though my cousin will get him Oh curses moment: I get angry easily especially when animals get hurt.I usually throw a huge tantrum and people stray away. Favorite subject: Beast training and care,all those creatures to be friends with. Least favorite subject: Cooking Classic ,I mean meat everywhere and I vomit around meat. Best friends forever after: Ashlyn Ella,Annabelle Paige and Katherine Summers How does Rosalyn fit: One day when Rose red and her husband were walking in a flower garden and Rose gave birth day a beautiful girl which she named Rosalyn because of the roses all around them and her surname Blume which means flower in English( Blume is German) Personality: She is highly energetic and always ready to move.She is the fastest runner though.She has an optimistic look on life and is imagining the world without someone.She does however have low self esteem and states that the world would be a better place without her.But her friends tell her otherwise.Also she has anger issues but she handles them really well Appearance: She is avenge height standing at a 4 ft 10 in.Her skin is tan and she is skinny because she is always running. Her hair is a rosy red and she has developed freckles over time.Her eyes are green. Basic wear: Her hair is in two braids which she wears proudly.She has a purple locket which she and her cousin both have.Her shirt is a simple blue one.She has a two layered puffy skirt the first being green and the second being red .Her shoes are purple flats Relatshinships: Family: Rosalyn is extremely close to her mother.She never knew her father because he died in war.Snow White is her aunt which she adores.However Rosalyn dislikes her cousin.She thinks her cousin never has any fun and is always studying.Also Schnee dislikes the idea of change.But Rosalyn is making an effort to get along with her. Friends: Rosalyn is a friendly person so she has many friends Ashlyn Ella : The two both love animals so they get along great Annabelle Paige: The two have nothing in common but Rosalyn came to like her because Annabelle's special ability.The two hang out all the time.Rosalyn encourages Annabelle to have fun.Annabelle tries to convince Rosalyn that she matters Katherine Summers: Because of Katherine's ability the two became friends fast.They both are energetic and have a family member who is also part of the story. Romance: William Bear is Schnee's Prince and Rosalyn knows it.But she can't help but falling for him. Pets: Being the animal lover she is her pet was hard to find.But she made friends with a grizzly bear cub and named it Prince.The two have been together ever since. Trivia: She originally was going to be a royal. Category:Characters Category:Females